The compound 4-[(5R)-6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-c]imidazol-5-yl]-3-fluorobenzonitrile and a method of its preparation were disclosed in WO2007/024945 the content thereof is incorporated by reference herein. Said compound is represented by formula (1) and is herein referred to as drug substance or compound of formula (1).

Compound of formula (1) has adrenal hormone-modifying properties and may be used for treating a disease or disorder characterised by increased stress hormone levels and/or decreased androgen hormone levels in a subject, by administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (1) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Further, compound of formula (1) may be used for treating heart failure, cachexia, acute coronary syndrome, chronic stress syndrome, Cushing's syndrome or metabolic syndrome, comprising administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of a compound represented by formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Said medical uses of compound of formula (1) were described in WO2011/088188 the content thereof is incorporated by reference herein.
Several crystalline and amorphous forms of the compound of formula (1) and methods to preparing said forms were described in WO2013/109514 the content thereof is incorporated by reference herein.
However, specific pharmaceutical compositions or pharmaceutical dosage forms to deliver the compound of formula (1) to patients were not described so far.